In the medical industry, it is common practice to utilize instruments and devices to monitor the health condition of patients. The health condition of a patient may be defined by measuring and recording a quantifiable parameter such as, for example, pulse, blood pressure, blood sugar, and cholesterol and then comparing the recorded measurement against a predefined range that a physician may establish for each patient. If the recorded measurement is within the predefined range, the patient's health may be considered satisfactory. In contrast, a recorded measurement that falls outside the predefined range may cause a physician to further explore the nonconforming reading and ultimately prescribe medical treatment.
Generally, the instruments and devices that are capable of monitoring a patient's health are located at doctors' offices, hospitals, or other medical facilities, and thus require patients to travel from their residence or workplace to monitor their particular health condition(s). However, many people such as, for example, elderly individuals, have health conditions that necessitate constant monitoring. In addition, the inconvenience and expense of doctor/hospital visits may also prevent individuals from monitoring their particular condition and thus prevent such individuals from maintaining good health.